Stranger
by CrookshankS
Summary: my first fic! read and review please! (I know the titles crummy!)
1. Default Chapter Title

Stranger 

Lucy Skylark and I began chatting at the Gryffindor table. A new student was starting late in the term and was just about to get sorted. 

"isn't this exciting?" Lucy bubbled " I know. They haven't told us if its a boy or a girl yet. It better be a boy!" I grinned "Clo! Is that all you think about?" she laughed, mocking exasperism "Chloe Dealiy, would it hurt to act a little more maturely?" Hermione Granger butted in. "Oh get the pole out of your backside and enjoy yourself. Your just bitter because your CRAP at Quidditch. And Lucy and I are on the team" I smarmed. Lucy bust out laughing as Hermione turned away in disgust. Fred Weasley winked at me and I blushed scarlet. 

Soon the hubbub steeled down as Prof. McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. The new girl stepped out form behind one of the plush velvet curtains. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, big brown eyes and braces. She was quite small and almost delicate looking. 

"Shawnie Riddle" she called. People burst into chatter. Riddle? That was you-know-who's surname! What if that girl had powers? Dark arts powers? I turned round to face Lucy, who simply raised her eyebrows, and my friend Hallie mouthed "Slytherin" at me. Shawnie Riddle stepped up to the seat rather timidly and placed the fraying hat on her head. The students watched with bated breath. Everything was silent. After what seemed like a year we heard the cry of "GRYFFINDOR!". GRYFFINDOR? But she was, well, you know... 

Our table clapped, obviously suprised, while the Slytherins looked disappointed. "Hi! The names Chloe Dealiy. But you can call me Clo. Everyone else does!" I smiled. "Hi. Umm, can I sit with you and your friends?" she enquired, more confidently than I had expected. "sure" Lucy said, and moved up so she could sit between us. At the very end of the table, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger glared at Shawnie suspiciously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We ate dinner hardly speaking, except to ask Shawnie about herself. Turns out that she used to be in an orphanage, she has a cat names Faery, and has only seen her father once since she was put into care. 

Me, Lucy, Hallie, Shawnie and my other friend Emily all walked upstairs together to our dorms. Emily muttered "looks like our group of four is going to be a five"in my ear, blatantly displeased at the fact that w were opening up our clique to another member. Especially to someone with such a suspicious name. 

Shawnie magically unpacked her bags, quickly waving her wand and muttering. This girl is no beginner at magic. All five of us climbed into our beds, bidding a quick goodnight. Hallie and Lucy were very quick to start sleeping, I could tell this from their quiet snoring, while I lay awake for some time. Emily whispered something about being uncomfortable about "this new girl" to me. I didn't answer. Soon I heard muffled sniffs coming form Shawnies bed. She had heard everything. It wasn't right what Emily had been saying. I padded over to Shawnie and put my arm around her. 

"This is really hard for me" she sobbed "and you've all guessed by now that I'm Voldemorts' child. Please dont judge me on that. I'm nothing like him." "How are we supposed to trust you" Emily started. I glared at her. "oh, well, we'll give it a go" she agreed reluctantly, gave Shawnie a hug before going back to her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Must you arrive so late girls? 35 points form Gryffindor. Now sit down" Snape sneered. And of course, Hermione was smirking. NO wonder she had so few friends. "Right children. Today we are going to attempt to make the Cavendish potion. Turn to page 35. NO, who can tell me what this potion is used for?" to out suprise, Shawnies hand was first to shoot up. "Please, sir, The Cavendish potion is used for feeding dragons. If mixed wrong, can cause the growth of scales on human skin. In 1742 Globinda Gotsworth discovered this by accident." Both Hermione and Snape's jaw dropped. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Stranger Part Two 

"Very good. It seems, that Miss Granger may have some fierce competition" Both Shawnie and Hermione blushed. "Malfoy, you may partner Hermione, Potter, you can go with Riddle. My this SHOULD be interesting! Dealiy and Skylark? I think its best that you two shouldn't separated, it would be a shame is your sheer stupidity was spread." He smiled. I rolled my eyes, as Snape went on with his list of partners. 

Lucy and I for once, got on with our work as we were eager to find out what would happen with Shawnie and Harry. Harry was trying to sat as far away as possible, that is of course, when you're supposed to be working together. Shawnie was trying to make friends, but he was just being uncooperative and rude. 

After class, Shawnie went off somewhere on her own, while the rest of us went back to our dorms. Soon later, Shawnie appeared upstairs and was looking VERY peeved. "That Potter boys been talking about me." She said with malice. "What's he been saying?" Hallie voiced. "Something about "I can't trust that Riddle girl" and "She's up to something, I can tell. Why else would Voldemorts' child come to Hogwarts?" And of COURSE his little cronies agreed with him. "Yes Harry, she looks strange to me" that ginger head said, and miss 'I rule-the-world' Granger voiced up with "Should we try and see what she's doing here?" She said, getting very angry and flustered. "I'm getting revenge. Mark my words. You have to help me." She said, looking at us "Shawnie, I don't know, I mean, it's Harry." Said Emily "JUST BECAUSE HE'S HARRY POTTER, MAKES HIM SPECIAL?" "NO! I CAN SEE WHERE YOU GOT YOUR VIOLENT STREAK!" 

Shawnie lunged at Emily, and began beating her about the head. Emily was lashing out in all directions, aiming sloppily at her and scratching. "CALM DOWN!" I screeched. Emily and Shawnie were glaring at each other, panting with rage. Shawnie's cheek was bleeding, and Emily's forehead had an ugly yellow bruise. "Please girls." Lucy said, almost pleading. "Tell her to stop being racist." "I will if you stop being such a weird BITCH!" Emily screamed and leaped at Shawnie again. Hallie stepped in front of her and grabbed Emily's shoulders. "Cut it OUT! Emily, will you get OVER what you have against her father and try and work things out with *her* ?" Emily seemed to contemplate this for a while, before turning round to face Shawnie. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to the idea of someone else in our group." Shawnie gave an icy glare to Emily before giving in. "I guess that's reasonable." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why hello Shawnie." Malfoy stepped in front of Shawnie on her way to the Gryffindor table. "Could you please move aside?" she asked politely "But why couldn't we stay and *chat* ?" "because there's a thing called breakfast, and I want to eat some." "You know, my dad is a very close acquaintance of yours." "I do not like to refer to Lord Voldemort as my dad. I've only ever seen him once, and he therefore has not raised me, so if you'd so kindly PISS OFF AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE" the hall turned quiet, and most people tried not to look to much at her. 

Shawnie stormed over to the breakfast table and plonked down beside me. Malfoy had obviously touched a nerve. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N. sorry these are such short chapters! Please keep reading my additions to this fic, as the plot definitely thickens. Thankz! 


End file.
